A Walk In The Park
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Jenny and Abby chat, catch up with each other... A birthday and an anniversary. Jenny's got a plan. (10.5 afternoon)


**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

10.5 A Walk In The Park

It was a beautiful June day, perfect for a picnic in the park. Blankets were spread across soft green grass. The picnic basket that had been so full earlier was now emptied. The remains of a birthday cake sat on a plate between Jenny and Abby, four little blue candles placed carefully to one side. Michael stirred, stretched and rose up to a sitting position beside Jenny.

"Got to go love," he said, kissing her lightly. Looking at Abby, he added, "I'll save some tickets for you lot at the entrance. It'll be good to have a night out. Tell Connor and his sister bye for me."

He rose and stepped away from the picnic blanket, moving towards the play yard.

"Hey little man," he greeted his son. Picking up the four year old, he hugged him tightly, "Happy birthday son." He started to walk away, then turned once more, calling back to Abby, "and happy anniversary to you and Connor."

"Thanks Michael," Abby replied.

The two women chuckled as they watched him depart. Then Jenny sighed. "Such is the life of a musician," she said. "They have odd hours," reaching her hand over to the infant seat behind the birthday cake, she gave it a gentle push to set the tiny child rocking again. "It helps with the middle of the night feedings though." She smiled.

Abby nodded in agreement, but her mind was not really on her friends words. In the distance she could see Connor walking slowly with his sister. The young woman's head was downturned. Connor turned to put his right arm across her shoulder, drawing her close for a hug.

"How's she doing?" Jenny asked softly.

"Better now," said Abby. "When they first broke up, her confidence was just totally shattered. It … was like she thought she'd done something wrong… when really…"

"It was him," Jenny finished.

"That bloody fool came around her flat yesterday," continued Abby "when Connor and I were there."

"Whatever for, wasn't he the one that moved out?"

"He wanted some furniture," Abby continued. "I don't know when I've seen Connor so angry. He just stood there glowering…" remembering his jaw clenched so tight, she shuddered. "I was afraid Connor might hit the man…"

"No," gasped Jenny, privately thinking that didn't sound like Connor at all, she couldn't imagine him even knowing how to hit someone… but then… he was very protective of the women in his life.

Abby continued, "but his sister got her nerve up, stood up for herself. She just told that no good ex of hers what for and sent him packing" she smiled in grim satisfaction.

"Connor told me later… he was so proud of her… for not letting him treat her like that… said no one deserved it… the unkindness was just so unnecessary."

The two women watched Connor and his sister as they continued their walk. Jenny wondered how anyone could ever be so unkind as to hurt either of the gentle pair.

"Abby, changing the subject… there's something I don't understand…" Jenny's voice trailed off.

"What?"

Looking at Connor's left arm, Jenny asked "When did he break his arm? And how?"

Sighing, Abby said "Anomaly alert Tuesday morning, a herd of Mesohippus… they zigged, Connor zagged."

"I thought he wasn't supposed to be in the field any more… research only…" Jenny responded with a questioning tone.

"Yeah, I thought so too."

The conversation might have continued further in this vein, had not a certain little girl decided at just that moment to move from her position in front of Abby. She rolled over and sat up. Looking around, she spied her friend in the play yard. Carefully clambering to her feet, she stood up. And wobbled. Reaching both hands out to her side, she then took a precarious step forward on to the grass, followed by another.

Halfway to her goal, the wobbles won. The toddler thumped on to her well padded rear and gave a howl of indignation.

Abby started to get up, but her expanding abdomen made her ungainly and slow. As she moved to her knees, Jenny reached a hand out to touch her arm.

"Look," she whispered. The two women watched as the birthday boy came running over. He bent down and helped the little girl to her feet, then hand in hand they made their way to the play yard.

"Brilliant" said Connor's sister. Connor and his sister had come up behind the two women while they were engrossed in watching the children. Connor's eyes were softly shining as they continued to follow the children. His sister started packing away the traces of their picnic.

"Your mother will watch them tonight," asked Jenny, "so you can come too... right?"

"Yeah," the young woman smiled in response.

Jenny was thinking. Michael's brother was in town… maybe she could get him to join them at the club tonight. She thought it was time he met Connor's little sister.


End file.
